The Dragon Slayer finds a Trump Card and a new Friend?
It was a normal mission for Eugene, find a certain dark guild and take it down. It was quite simple if you had all the necessary information and the right equipment or team for the job. This target however, was considered small and only required one person to take it down. He agreed with this judgement because there wasn't any security when he arrived in the medium sized building and he hadn't been detected yet. He even walked right into the center of the place before calmly greeting the enemy. They all just stood in shock at this. “Get him!” The leader of the dark mages exclaimed, finally regaining his senses. Because of the loud shout, the other dark mages as well got out of their shock and began charging at Eugene. “Wow, it took you that long to snap out of it?” Eugene said with a smile as he brandished his sword at his foes. “Alright then, bring it on. Panzer!!” He exclaimed, making his body glow red temporarily before enemy attacks hit him. However, thanks to his spell, he was unaffected. “Allow me to return the favor, Forest Dragon’s Cactus Machine Gun!” He slammed his hand on the ground, summoning several cacti shaped plants that circled around him. All of their needles were pointed towards his enemies. “Coating, paralysis fluid and hell pepper juice!” All of the needles shimmered briefly after he said that. “Now, fire!” With that command, all of the cacti began shooting their needles at the foes. While the needles themselves didn’t have much offensive power, the liquids that coated the needles definitely had an effect on the enemy. They were already beginning to become sluggish due to the paralysis liquid and the hell pepper juice made them feel like they were burning. Eugene too this opportunity to use his sword to cut them all down, with the flat of his blade of course since he didn’t want to kill anyone. “Wait a minute, two guild emblems? Appearing out of nowhere? It’s the Ghost Dragon Slayer!” One of the few remaining dark mages said in fear before he was knocked out by a heavy plant thrown at his head. “Idiot, ghosts aren’t an element.” Eugene said calmly having been the one who threw it. “But yeah, that’s what I’m called sometimes.” He said with a carefree smile. Before knocking out another one who was trying to get away. “We picked a fight with the wrong guy…” The leader said in fear as he too tried to back away….. A few minutes later… '' "Well that was easy." Eugene said as he walked through a town, lightly tossing a small crown the enemy leader had due to him almost acting like a king. The dark mages that were taken down were soon arrested by the Rune Knights. "I wish there was something that could make me try a little. That fight was too easy." Meanwhile, maintaining distance from the proximate town, Aldercy sat on a wide tree branch at the nearby woods. She muttered a few words while apprising her newly-manicured fingernails. "How irritating! I was just being honest, I don't get the people these days." she further murmured and made faces as she spoke. Using Requip, she withdrew a nail clipper and proceeded to cut her fingernails and continuing her talk. After reaching a degree of rage, she accidentally injured her finger and let out a loud scream. "Ya-ouch!" and so the intense soundwaves echoed and made birds flee. Aldercy sucked the blood from her small injury and went down the gigantic flora, carefully placing her finger where it could be safe from more hazards. She promptly wiped off any twigs and leaves that got attached to her dress and proceeded to an unorthodox exit: through the fence. Pulling out again from her pocket dimension, Aldercy withdrew a band-aid to lessen the pain from her wound, which constantly irritates her. Suddenly, her tummy grumbled in hunger. "Seems I need to eat! Money, money..." she turned her purse upside-down but only a cloud of dust exited, "Ugh... Oh, wait, someone's here. Ready all your ''Jewels!" Aldercy grinned after she softly muttered these words. Then there he was: her victim, clad in black, holding a crown she had identified to be her quondam superior's. "What? He defeated that imbecile! Anyways, that old hag is really weak." Aldercy further spoke in nonsense as she stalked the man from behind. The next time after Aldercy blinked or glanced away, the young man had disappeared from her vision. "You know, there are more efficient ways to stalk someone from behind Kiyoko." All of a sudden, the young man had somehow appeared right behind Aldercy. The young man then took a slight sniff and realized. "Looks like you aren't Kiyoko. Sorry, I mistook you for a friend of mine." He then jumped off of the tree branch and landed back on the ground. "So then, who are you and why are you stalking me?" Aldercy seemed to feel failure and surprise, both of which she hid from the young man. "I-I was just curious, that crown your holding... It's from my family." Aldercy recklessly stated, questioning herself why those words even came out of her mouth. "Okay, kiddo, that golden treasure has been lost for a year! Here's my evidence," she continued faking her identity and using Requip, she withdrew a reward poster regarding the crown. It stated that it belongs to a "Dark Guild" which Aldercy had fortunately rewritten to "Richards family", as if she was expecting this very moment. "See? It's... true!" expressing her gladness, though Aldercy's handwriting was too obvious. Her knees started to feel weak because it was only her second failure in orchestrating a crime, and admitted that the young man was more clever than her, which she loathed. She ultimately decided to resort to violence if the man would not fall for her trick. "Do you take me for a complete idiot?" The young man said with a hint of irritation in his otherwise calm tone. "It's pretty obvious that you crossed out the 'Dark Guild' part with marker and wrote over it. Also, your handwriting is completely different from the font on the poster." He then picked up a rock and threw it into the air. By the time the rock fell back to the ground, Eugene had disappeared once again, reappearing right behind the girl with a kunai pointed at her neck. "From your tone of voice and body language, I can tell that you were planning to attack me if I didn't fall for your deceit. I wouldn't say that's the best idea, would you?" He said this with his normal smile. Because of his ability to read the body language and tone of voice of other people, he can discern their thoughts to a basic extent. This was why he was called a mind reading monster by a person in the past. Aldercy was not surprised at all, seeing that she admitted to herself that her plan was complete failure, even from the beginning. She turned extremely nervous that she thought it was the end of her secretive criminal career. Yet Aldercy managed to remove her shivers and fear, finally becoming able to get hold of herself and speak out loud. "Okay, you astonishingly-clever man, pass me that golden crown if you don't want to get hurt!" she loudly spoke, while casting Gravity Change to stiffen the boy's body and escape from his attempt on hurting her. Slowly moving away, Aldercy drew out her trusted Jūnibunkatsu with in a quick flash of Requip. "Hahaha, you need to watch your surroundings better." A voice said from behind Aldercy as an arm wrapped around her and a kunai was placed near her neck. Aldercy would be able to see Eugene still in front of her but the person who grabbed her from behind and held a kunai to her neck was also Eugene. Sensing the confusion, Eugene decided to explain. "I have the ability to create a clone of myself. When I threw that rock, I made the clone and my clone was the one who held a kunai to your neck first while I stayed in your blind spot before the time was right. It was easy since you paid close attention to my clone. And now, even if you decided to use Gravity Change on me, in this position, the kunai would cut right into your skin and possibly deal a deep wound. You know, it would have been really easy to kill you at any point in time during our conversation." He said softly almost in a threatening tone before loosening up and showing a kind smile. He then proceeded to release Aldercy and moved the kunai away from her neck as he moved to back in front of her, the clone having disappeared for now. "Don't worry, I'm not the type to kill. As I mentioned earlier, if I actually wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. If I had to give a piece of advice, I'd say to be more aware of your bearings and situation. You didn't properly assess your situation which led to your downfall, especially since you acted rashly. As for deceit, it's easier and more effective if you use some truth as well. You just showed lies all over you, making it easy to see through you." Now he was talking to her like a teacher would to their pupil although a normal teacher wouldn't teach someone how to improve their skills in lying. Argh, why now? are the three syllables Aldercy told to herself after seeing the cleverness of this man. "It's just my second time in failing these kind of stuff, stick that to your mind! I have heisted numerous places without ever getting caught." She told the male, flouncing the Jūnibunkatsu. Aldercy was overly embarrassed and hated how this young man overthrew her from the imaginary throne of cleverness. This man is now its king. She harshly slapped her cheeks, releasing all the anger from her recent failure of executing what would be a simple pick-pocketing trick. "Don't you ever imply that I'm birdbrained and take note, I am the type to kill!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, the sound perforating the thick trees of the forest, and equal to the soundwaves' strength was the force applied in the thrust of her spear, aimed at the man's direction. Aldercy finally resorted to violence. "So slow." Was all Eugene said before he activated Fortification Magic on his right hand and both of his feet. He activated it on his hand in order to catch the blade, an action he made look effortless, without letting his hand become part of a shish-kebob and he used it on his feet to stabilize his relative position on the ground so that he wouldn't be knocked back by the force of the sudden attack. With the force of the attack stopped, Eugene deactivated the Fortification Magic on his feet and stepped forward to tap Aldercy's forehead with his free finger. "That would have been an easy hit to your head if I were trying to do you harm. Your attack was too slow and it was pretty easy to counter. Putting aside the fact that it's probably because I'm used to the speed of machine guns, I feel that you could definitely use faster strikes if you did this." He said with a smile as he took Aldercy's arms into his hands and lowered them a little so that the spear was at chest level. "You see, I've noticed that when you're facing against someone who's taller, you have the tendency to raise your spear to shoulder level thus limiting how fast you can thrust your spear and you waste some energy. If you can remember to keep your spear at chest level, it should be easier for you to use spear attacks." He then jumped back and got into a relaxed yet battle ready stance. "Okay then, let's try again." "You don't really please me, I don't need a teacher!" Aldercy loudly replied, depositing the spear into her pocket dimension. She was already pumped up to have this battle, flooding her rage with disgust. She jumped high, a feat done with Gravity Change, and magically equipped the Mother Ignacia armor. By the coming with the suit, Aldercy used the Fireworks spell in a cruel attempt to put her mentor-like foe in an inferno. To ensure it would hit, she applied her pyrokinetic ability to the speeding fireballs. Immediately after seeing Aldercy bring out the magic circle, Eugene was in motion to activate two magics at once, one with each hand. With great accuracy, Eugene created a small sphere of ice using ice magic to catch the speeding ball of fire and envelop it while solidifying the ice sphere at the same time using Fortification Magic. When the fireball came into contact with the walls of the ice spear and exploded, the entire explosion was contained within the sphere due to Fortification Magic making sure it wouldn't break. In midst of that, Eugene had rushed forward and ended up in front of Aldercy right as the explosion took place within the ice sphere and he poked her cheek while keeping the same kind smile on his face. "And that's another easy hit I could have done. Your fire magic attack is fast but it's too straightforward. Even with the speed, it is simple to counter if one knows how. I suggest using deceit and some tricks here as well as it would suit you better. Try using it so that your opponent will be thrown off by the first one or two attacks and then actually hit them with the next one." He said, giving suggestions in a mentor-like way again. "Another thing you should remember is that there is always a possibility that your opponent will have a counter to your techniques. I haven't done any research on you before but I happened to have a technique to counter yours. You should always have a follow up plan just in case of such a situation." He then jumped back once more. "Is there anything else you would like to show me or should we try and see how much you've improved after putting what you've learned together?" "Yes, yes I do!" Aldercy said in sarcasm. She quickly requipped a spear, sending it behind her foe. It was an attempt to make her opponent think she missed, yet it was a signal for something greater and horrifying. Using the forbidden Breach, a weird plethora of long arms extended and grabbed Eugene at his upper and lower limbs. "So, what'ya think?" Aldercy teased, while in her mind, ordering the arms she summoned to drag her opponent away. "Don't get so cocky, you're still just a pup." Eugene said, his voice suddenly changing and eyes changing color. He revealed a black one handed longsword at his hip. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Lightning Cyclone." He calmly said before drawing his sword Iaido style and delivered several rapid slashes, many of which couldn’t be seen by the blind eye, cutting up the arms coming at him before sheathing his sword again. This was a sword technique in the Iai style which consisted of the movements of drawing the sword from the scabbard, quickly striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade with another swing, and then placing the sword back into its sheathe. The entire technique could barely be seen. At this point, Eugene seemed to have reverted back to normal. "How about we stop here? It'd be a shame if I accidentally badly injured you or gave you a scar that would damage your looks." He said with a friendly smile. For the most part, he had been fighting on the defensive but from the way things were going, he might actually have to try and then it'd be harder to control himself. Suddenly, Aldercy fell on her knees. "Ugh... Ugh... That Spell gave me too much fatigue! I-I cannot make a move anymore." she explained as she laid her back on the grassy forest floor, seemingly accepting her defeat. "You seem unbeatable, but it's only our first skirmish. Wait 'til the second time-" rustles in the trees' thick leaves halted her speech. Aldercy ignored with heavy breaths and focused on catching Eternano from the air. By the time she was getting ready to bid a reluctant farewell, a dart suddenly flew past her head that nearly hit her at the nape. "Augustus Vigil..." she uttered as a salvo of magical bullets rained down. "How distasteful, attacking someone when they're weakened like that." Eugene said with a tone of both anger and disappointment. Although he had training in the ninja arts which which focused on attacking your foe when they're off their guard, from his training as a swordsman, he still had a sense of honor to not attack an opponent when they're down like that, not being able to fight back and have already admitted defeat. Eugene rushed in front of Aldercy and faced the bullets with his sword. With blinding speed, he used his sword to cut down each bullet that came down. As he did so, Eugene slightly turned to the girl and smiled. "It's not that I'm invincible or anything, I just happened to have an advantageous skill set in our fight. You're plenty strong as well." The moment the rain of bullets had ended, Eugene sheathed his sword and picked up the still weakened Aldercy and began running. It seemed that the enemy decided to pursue them and continue firing. While using his agility to dodge, he spoke to the young woman again. "Man, these guys are persistent, do you know them?" In between her huffs and puffs, words managed to make their way. "Yes I do, but I'm not aware that assassination would be their resort!" she yelled with a coarse voice. She held tight onto Eugene's hands, hoping to not hit her face on something thick and woody. "They're called Augustus Vigil, an Independent Guild. I've stolen that horrifying Magic you witnessed ago, the accompanying knowledge to be certain," Aldercy went on summarizing the story, "and maybe that's why they're planning to cease my life." They did hundred repeats of a pattern of leap-turn-run before the pair managed to get lost within the sight of the assassins, halting by a nearby shallow river. She lied on the riverbank as she inhaled more Eternano. Consequently, she began to shed tears and shiver uncontrollably, recalling the memories she had as a vulnerable pseudo-schizophrenic child. "It's no wonder they're so pissed. Why'd you steal it anyway?" Eugene said, now understanding the reason for them chasing them as they ran through a forest and after losing their pursuers, they stopped at a river. Eugene put Aldercy down and it was like she just collapsed on the riverbank. She then began to cry and shiver which worried Eugene as it reminded him of a similar scene in the past. Eugene then took off his coat and put it over the girl to keep her warm. "I guess we all have our own circumstances huh? Whatever it that you've been through, it must have been tough." As he gently patted the girl's head to comfort her. "Don't worry, you're okay now. Go ahead and rest for a bit." As he said this, he used a type of plant that release pollen that made those who inhaled it fall asleep for about 2 hours. By the time the pollen's sleep-inducement duration had ended, Aldercy squinted her eyes, her vision was rather blurry, adjusting to the brilliant sunlight reflecting from the river waters. She used her right hand to assume a sitting position and saw Eugene cooking some kind of fish, making her empty stomach grumble loudly that it almost disturbed such man from his cooking activity. Aldercy approached him and sat by his side, her eyes still focused on the fish. "Thanks for saving me," a reluctant phrase came from her trembling mouth, "anyways if you want to know why my life is in danger, here's a summary: I heard rumors about this Magic, I searched for it, I found it then I stole data containing knowledge about it. I'm in hunger for power, you see; don't judge me." Aldercy added. Moving on with the fish, her eyes scanned the proximity for the pursuers yet the sunlight reflected brightly on a golden accessory in Eugene's open bag. "No wonder you managed to beat her," Aldercy referring to the quondam bearer of the aforementioned crown. Category:Roleplay Category:Forest Dragon Slayer